


I HEAR THAT A LOT

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: puff uwu puff





	I HEAR THAT A LOT

"God! I fucking hate this."

Yoobin smiled sheepishly.

"It could've been any other color. Black? Dark black? Who the fuck likes dark colors like this."

Yoobin quirked up one brow.

"I do."

And Handong had to pause for a moment. She turned to look at the woman who's leaning her body at the doorframe, looking so cool with her black tie on and her hair tangled beautifully around her shoulder, wearing that ugly dark suit she's resenting so much at that moment. 

Their stylist always have the cheapest taste in color.

But weirdly, the woman looks good on it. Dashing. And the initial want to glare at her turned to a mushy stare that got Yoobin smirking.

"I look hot, don't I?"

Handong rolled her eyes and leaned back down on the couch. They're backstage getting ready for a fansigning event. Handong don't find excitement in it to be honest, considering how much she hates the suit she's wearing. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She can't do anything about it, anyway.

"Aigoo~" She felt the sudden weight on her lap and she stifled a smile. Fingerpads touched the knots between her brows, massaging it. "You always stress yourself over silly things, Dongie."

"This isn't some silly thing, Yoo—"

And she was then silenced by a soft pair of lips. She breathed out. Of course, Lee Yoobin always know how to calm her down. She could be a freaking mess for hours and Yoobin would calm her down in a matter of seconds.

"You look good in it." Yoobin mumbled im between light kisses, careful not to smudge both their lipsticks. "You look hot."

She pushed herself back up and slid her arms around the woman she calls "hers" waist. Yoobin always know the right words to say, the right things to do, the right gestures to make and Handong can't help but let herself fall in love deeper with the her.

"You better be honest, Yoobin."

Handong nuzzled her nose on Yoobin's neck, sniffing the scent she loves so much. She then kissed her there.

"I'm always honest with you, baby. C'mon."

Handong smiled.

"You smell so good."

"I hear that a lot." Yoobin then giggled and proceeded to kiss Handong again.

It was silly. She thought Handong was too calm for her and Handong thought the same. It's impossible for two positive poles to attract each other and yet she was there, taking Handong in like it's always the last time. It's an amazing passion.

Handong.

"Thanks for lifting up my mood." Handong kissed her cheek and Yoobin gave her a huge grin.

"I hear that a lot too."

"Yoobin-ah!" Handong whined cutely.

"I love you.

She's madly inlove. And Handong's morethan willing to take full responsibility of it.

"I love you and no. This suit still is ugly."

Yoobin scoffed and rolled her eyes and Handong pulled her down into yet another kiss.


End file.
